


[podfic of] The Four Motivations of Man

by idellaphod



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Simon Illyan, retired, receives a most intriguing letter.





	[podfic of] The Four Motivations of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Four Motivations of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388923) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y7n67a1vvun5swv/%5BVorkosigan%20Saga%5D%20The%20Four%20Motivations%20of%20Man.mp3) (at mediafire) | 6.42 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/38l8rw8f3t1k6z0/%5BVorkosigan%20Saga%5D%20The%20Four%20Motivations%20of%20Man.m4b) (at mediafire) | 3.89 MB 



## Duration

  * 2 minutes 44 seconds 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ExtraPenguin for blanket permission to record :)
> 
> The music used in this podfic is 'Forever' by Goldfrapp.


End file.
